High School Hell
by TwiSVU
Summary: This is the journal of Olivia Benson , read and die.
1. Chapter 1

: Page One:

THIS IS THE PROPERTY OF OLIVIA BENSON

TOUCH AND DIE

:Page Two:

Day five in this hell hole they pass of as an education system. It feels like a holding place till they toss us in the real world with no training what so ever. "Hey kid jump up and down for joy at a pep rally now because once graduation happens life with kick you in the balls." What they don't know is life is already kicking me in the balls… Well figuratively. Are you ready for this journal, my shitty life story. Serena, my "mother" was raped and nine months later here comes me. Not exactly the way she planned to have children, so to cope with having me, she drinks a lot. Another great thing about my life, the bitch hits me. So its best to stay in my room with my headphones on and stay out of her way.

I'm ignored here. I walk down the hall head down dodging the crowd. Oh well I take that back I'm not totally ignored, when I'm being tortured by the blonde and her followers that's not being ignored I guess. So from being tortured at home and being tortured at school my life is fucking peachy.

Alright enough of this sad story…well I hope. UGH Fuck school! Hell FUCK HOME! So ok I'm sitting in lunch and it's so loud in here I can't even put in my headphones to drown out the noise of idiocy. Of course it's only me and Casey sitting at the table, and she is so deep into her debate homework there is no need to try to talk to her. What … Why did it get quiet all of a sudd…

"_Hey Olivia, Can I sit here. " I look up and all I see is muscles, square jaw and blue eyes. Shit its Elliot, why the fuck does her want to sit here … All I can do is shrug_

"_Free country and that seat is open, go for it Stabler." He laughs taking the seat right next to me. He is talking to me now …Guess I should pay attention._

"_Olivia what do you think of Mrs. Ward's class?"_

"_Mind numbing torture. The women cannot teach and I think she is a cat lady…Literally. You know drinks out a dish of milk and has fur balls." SHIT SHIT SHIT SHUT UP OLIVIA! You are sounding way to weird .Wait…He is laughing, at me I bet ._

"_Man I can so see that, her chasing around a mouse and chasing a light." I laugh with him knowing he isn't laughing at me. The bell is now ringing and he stands up and grabs his books. _

"_Hey listen Liv , is it cool if I sit with you tomorrow. You're kinda a cool chick." I look up and smile._

"_Sure meathead" He laughs and walks away. _

:Page 3:

So Casey was going nuts because Elliot sat with us at lunch. She dragged me into the bathroom as soon as the bell rang . Jumping up and down saying "Oh my god" over and over. I try to calm her down by saying he was not a god , that he was just a guy. That didn't work , she rambled on about how he was created by Zeus himself. Well he is good looking…very good looking… hell who am I kidding he is HOT!

The rest of the day dragged on like it always did. Now I am sitting on the subway on my way home, my favorite part of the day . Me , my headphones , and my journal . Brand new journal smell, it's kinda nice but so not going to smell you in the subway. Well here is my stop. Damn. Lets say it again DAMN!

XXXXXXXXXXEOXXXXXXXXXX

Chores are done, homework is complete and dinner is made all before Serena comes home. Am I good or am I good . Sitting in my room wondering…why the hell Elliot wanted to sit with me. I'm nobody and he well he is known by everybody. You know the type … Football playing god , school president , and all around hottie. Not that I noticed he is … yeah no.

He is with the type he was designated to when he got into high school. You know the type. Blonde , blue eyed bubbly prom queen bitch. Oh the Barbie's name is Kathy. I can't stand her , with a fiery passion. I mentioned her before .the blonde Genghis Khan with her legion of followers.

I don't know why I am her number one victim. Shit I didn't do anything, well that's not all entirely true. Not my fault she got caught cheating on my test. I mean come on, who cheats on an art test and it's not my fault that I found it so funny I laughed until I cried. When she first started torturing me it started on my cloths, then my intelligence. That's when it got ugly … I don't remember exactly what happened but I know my fist meet her face. When I got home that night is when Serena's fist meet my face. That's why I like to be ignored and invisible.

Oh great I hear bumping around..Serena is home. Time to lock my door and hope she doesn't want to have "bonding time" . Bonding time meaning….Her fist hitting me…over and over . Wow its kinda comical how fucked up my life is. Oh well , time to go to bed it is after midnight and I have school in the morning.

Wonder what lunch with Elliot would bring. Is this a part of some cruel scheme planned by Kathy or is he being nice. GAH stupid high school conundrums.

:Page 4:

OH SHIT GET THIS! I was walking down the hall to get to my first block and I noticed everyone was staring at me.I thought my zipper was down or something. Until I got to my locker … THERE WAS FREAKING Balloons taped to it and a card . I snatched it up and popped the balloons with my pen fast! I like being invisible and that was definitely a attention getter. The card of course was marked for me, so I ran to the restroom to read it .

_Dear Liv, _

_Cant wait to have lunch with you today. Maybe we will laugh as much as we did yesterday._

_Your friends , Elliot_

THIS IS TO FREAKING WEIRD TO BE TRUE!!! I mean…he is a jock… does he have a creative bone in his body? Is it lunch yet?

**AN: YEAH , CONCEPT KINDA NEW FOR ME... I WAS PEER PRESSURED BY A MOOSE AND A MONSTER...YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE**


	2. Wow this is depressing

:Page 4 continued:

Man second block is taking forever. HOLD THE PHONE! OLIVIA CHILL! Its just Elliot, maybe I just want this over with. Yeah…that's why I want lunch to get here. Like a band aid … rip it off fast. Oh there is the bell. Here goes nothing

"_Hey Liv, what's up." Wow talking to me like we have been friends forever. Hey meathead, you and your little Barbie girl has ignored me for the past two years in this place._

"_Uhh Liv… Earth to Olivia "He snaps his fingers in my face and snap back to reality._

"_Why do you call me Liv?" Elliot doesn't know how to bitch ass move Olivia "I mean I don't hate it or anything…your just the first to call me that"_

"_I don't know why… I guess it just slipped out ." He nervously laughs and scratches the back of his head. Is he nervous? Why the fuck is he nervous does he think I will kill him or something._

"_Well El , I think I will allow you to call me that under one condition." The smile on his face indicates he loves this and I'm kinda enjoying it myself._

"_And what is that."_

"_No more damn balloons on my locker." _

"_Alright Liv…Flowers during first block it is" IS THIS GUY FOR REAL?! Wow so I guess I should blurt it out…or not._

"_What is your deal Stabler… why do you want to talk to me? You are the king of high school, what are you just greeting your loyal subject." OH SHIT I SAID THAT OUTLOUD! I look up and he is not happy. _

"_Wow Olivia, just because I'm the fucking school president and I play football automatically makes me a jerk? From the looks of it, you seem like the jerk to me. Get back to me when you change your perspective on life." He picks up his tray and storms off. _

Oh wow… I really don't know what to say. Seriously.

:Page 5:

I'm at home now and everything is done in record time. I really didn't pay much attention in my classes , what Elliot said really got to me . Maybe I am a jerk…more than a jerk. UBER BITCH. I think I'm just as bad as Kathy… fuck. I judge people on how they act and dress … I judge Elliot on his friends and the way he looks. Wow …he is right. I'm crying now… he is right and I'm a bitch. I'm done writing for now.

XXXXXEOXXXXXX

THIS DAY HAS BEEN FUCKING HELL! Serena came home a couple hours ago , drunk and pissed.

"_OLIVIA GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT HERE!"_

_Oh shit… this is not good._

_And here comes me talking in a little voice. "Hey mom…how…how was your day?" Oh yeah at that point she slapped me , made me bite on my cheek hard , I tasted blood. No citrus fruits for awhile I guess._

"_Why isn't dinner made? Hmm? It's not that hard to cook you know. You are just so god damn lazy!"_

_OH YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! If it's so damn easy why don't you cook? OH THAT'S RIGHT BECAUSE YOUR DRUNK 99% OF THE TIME ! Shit I feel the tears stinging my eyes but I am not about to cry in front of this fucking Kraken of the sea. I refuse to let her see me cry, that will be like letting her win._

"_Sorry… I'll make you something" I keep my head down and shuffle to the kitchen._

"_WHY BOTHER!? I ALREADY ORDERED SOMETHING! WOW I NEVER KNEW A FUCKING MISTAKE AND A REMINDER WOULD COST ME SO FUCKING MUCH! I DIDN'T EVEN WANT YOU! I SHOULD HAVE JUST HAD THAT ABORTION!" _

_I hear myself gasp… Don't cry …Don't you fucking cry… _

So yeah. Today has been totally fucked. I'm a bitch who should have never been born. Fuck this…I'm going to bed.

:Page 6:

Dear El,

Your right. I'm a jerk. I'm sorry … I didn't mean to hurt you.

Maybe cause I'm so use to being judged I judge back. I would really like to be friends with you…if you still want to be friends with me… Wow this note sounds like I'm in third grade huh? Well it's the truth though.

Sorry , Liv

:Page 7:

WHAT AM I FUCKING TEN! AHHHHHH… I just really needed to say sorry to him and I'm to much of a chicken shit to say it to his face so I slipped it in his locker. Wow… way to be a stereotype Liv.

I woke up this morning with a knot in my stomach and a bruise on my face. I sure as hell know what both caused both feelings of pain. I really do thank god for foundation , after last night's fun fest , I went straight to bed. Oh and the knot is courtesy of one Elliot Stabler. I really knew I had to make things right. I don't know why but I felt compelled to. Lord he is really getting to me ! So much that I wrote that damn note and went to school an hour early to slip it in his locker.

I think I'm coming down with something. I must be …really.

XXXXXEOXXXXXX

First block is dragging on like usual. Again with the mind numbing torture! Wait a minute … Some kid just walked in with flowers. Must be for Kathy , her fucking face just lit up like the fourth of July. No wait…he is walking towards me.

"_These are for you" He hands me a bouquet of red and yellow daisies and my mouth dropped._

_Kathy is death glaring at me and everyone else is just looking at me in shock. Let me tell you I'm just as fucking shocked as they are. I read the card and start grinning like the joker from ear to ear._

_Liv ,_

_You're not the only one that goes to school early. You don't sound like you're in third grade and its cool. Can't wait to see you at lunch. Oh and sometimes its nice not to be invisible once in awhile. I bet everyone is looking at you right now._

_, Meathead _

I look up and they are… and you know what…That mother fucker is right. This does kinda feels nice.

He is really getting to me.

AN: WOW BOLD FONT AINT WORKING LOL ... THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR BEING AWESOME IN THE REACTION TO THIS STORY


End file.
